The Next King Of Fiore
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: What if Princess Hisui was being targeted and needed a bodyguard. What if she picked our favourite and lovable Dragon Slayer. Will a job bring the two closer to each other? And Natsu has to fight Acnologia that is no good for him then. Rated M for future Lemons and cursing. (set after GMG) a NaHi Fanfic. Currently on a Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yo people how's it going to you all. As a lot of people have requested me before this will be a Natsu x Hisui fic. I call this pairing NaHi or HiTsu. Anyways like I say before read, follow, fave, and most of all enjoy it**_

_**Chapter 1: Pick a bodyguard**_

_**Hisui's POV**_

" I wonder where are the guards that were supposed to watch over my room went?" I thought to myself as I walked straight to an open room. As I entered the room I screamed out loud at the top of my lungs. " Hisui-hime is anything wrong?" a guard asked me as he entered the room. I shakily pointed out to what I saw. Their eyes widened as what we saw was the bloodied bodies of the guards and the words that said on the floor with the bloods of the dead guards " _**WE ARE COMING FOR YOU PRINCESS HISUI**_!". " Hisui-hime we have to tell your father about this." The guard said to me, and all I could do was nod.

_**Normal POV**_

" What is that someone is out to get my daughter? And the guards that was supposed to protect her was killed?" The king of Fiore, Toma E Fiore asked the guards. " Yes we speculate that they are aiming for the Princess as they killed only her guards" The guard replied. " Hmm this is not good we need to find a bodyguard for her." " But My Lord even our strongest guard that was trained professionally was supposed to protect the Princess was killed." " Tch then how are we going to protect her from this?" The King asked. " Sir if you don't mind but I think that I have a way to solve this problem" " Well hurry up and speak already, my daughter's life is on the line" " We hire a mage" " A mage?" The King aid " Yes a mage from Fairy Tail" the guard replied " But why do we have to get a mage from Fairy Tail though?" The King asked. " Well they did win the GMG and protected Fiore from being destroyed by the dragons." " Alright I understand, tomorrow take my daughter to the Fairy Tail guild and let her pick out a bodyguard, is that clear?" " Yes Sir" The guard said as he saluted to the king.

" What do you mean that I need a mage as a bodyguard?" the Princess of Fiore, Hisui asked her father. " I'm sorry Hisui but as any father would do he wants the safety of his daughter so I want you to go to the Fairy Tail guild tomorrow and pick out a bodyguard." Toma said. " But-" Hisui tried to protest before she was cut off by her father. " No buts Hisui, I want you to sleep and because the way to Magnolia is quite far from here." " Fine goodnight Father" Hisui said. " Goodnight Hisui. Sweet dreams" " * scoff * sweet dreams? Yeah right" Hisui thought before she went to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

" Hisui-Hime it is time to wake up" the guards called out to the sleeping princess. " * yawns * it's morning already?" she thought to herself. " Ok got to prepare myself then" she said as she went straight to her bathroom and took a bath.. " I wonder who should I pick to be my bodyguard?" she thought as she began to think about the members of Fairy Tail. " Hmm let me see, Gray Fullbuster, no although he is strong he likes to strip in public. Erza Scarlet, hmm she is strong after her battle at the GMG but no because she wears her armour to much." Hisui thought. At that point Hisui almost began to think that there is no perfect bodyguard to protect her. " Hmm who else is there? Gajeel Redfox, he is also strong, he ate shadows at the GMG and he beat the Shadow Dragon Slayer from the past. But he looks like a scary punk with all those piercings and attitude so no. Juvia Locksar. She too is also a good fighter but she I don't think she can go five seconds without Gray Fullbuster so once again no. Laxus Dreyar. He is strong enough to take down Jura from the Wizard Saints so he could be a good bodyguard but he has also has the attitude of a punk so once again no." Then Hisui start to look down as she thought of the last person of Fairy Tail's strongest team. " Natsu Dragneel. He was a really strong member to take down the two Dragon Slayers at the tournament and he also beat the man that came from the future along with his dragons" Hisui thought " And he also got a good body. All those muscles and abs" At that point Hisui blushed hard. " Ok then I made my desicion, I pick Natsu Dragneel." She thought as she headed out from her bathroom.

_**At the Castle's Dining Hall**_

" Why hello Hisui, had a nice dream?" the King of Fiore asked his daughter. " Yes father" Hisui responded to her father. " Well that is good, well hurry up and eat you have to go to Fairy Tail." After they ate Hisui and a few guards headed towards Magnolia through their cart.

_**After a Few Hours**_

" My princess, we have arrived at Fairy Tail" the guard told the princess. " Alright" Hisui responded before she headed out from her cart and set foot outside of the Fairy Tail guild. As Hisui opened the door she was greeted as a body came flying towards her. " Ahhh!" she screamed as she waited for the body to crash into her but never felt it. She opened her eyes to see Natsu catching the body before it had crashed into her. " Hey are you alright?" Natsu asked as he pulled out his hand towards her. " Um yes I am" she said as she took his hands and got up, as she got up she wiped off the dust on her dress.

" Hey I think I seen you before" Natsu said as he got closer to her. As he did that Hisui's face turned beet red, Natsu almost touched her face before he was punched in the head. " Ow what was that for?" " I'm sorry Princess Hisui for his stupidity" Erza said as she bowed politely at her. " Oh no it is fine, after all he did protect me from getting hurt." " So what can we do for you Princess?" " I would like to speak to your master." Hissui responded. " Alright, please follow me" Erza said as the Princess and her head straight to the Masters Room.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw the Master holding one of his ecchi books. " Ohh hehehehe" the masters smiled like a creepy pervert. : Um Master." Erza called out to the Master. " Yes Erza what is it?" Makarov asked as he hid the book behind him. " Princess Hisui would like to speak to you." " Hmm and why is that?" Makarov asked. " Because..."

And Hisui explained the whole situation to Erza and Makarov " and that is why I came to Fairy Tail, to get a mage as a bodyguard." " I see so somebody is out to get you, so you need someone to protect you" Makarov said. " Yes" " Well we could send Gildarts, Laxus or even Erza to protect you." " Um if it is not a problem, I already picked who I want to be my bodyguard." Hisui said. " Hmm really, who is it?" Makarov asked. " Natsu Dragneel" Hisui responded. " Natsu eh, are you sure we can send someone else besides Natsu though." " That is okay I have already made my decision" " Alright then let Erza call him first. Erza if you please." " Alright Master." She said as she got out of the room and shouted. " NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU DON'T COME UP HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO-" Erza didn't get to finish as Natsu was already in front of her. " W-what i-is it Erza?" Natsu stuttered a bit. " The master wants to see you" Erza said as the two head inside the room. " So what did you call me for Gramps?" Natsu asked. " Natsu do you know who this is?" Makorov asked as he pointed at Hisui's direction. " Hey your that girl from before." Natsu said as he remembered her. " Um yes I am" Hisui sweatdropped. " Ahem she is also the Princess of Fiore" Makarov said. After he said that Natsu's eyes widened. " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry" Natsu said as he bowed multiple times. " No it's ok besides you did nothing wrong in the first place" Hisui smiled. From where he was Natsu felt a small blush coming to his cheeks. " Ahem so Natsu she needs protection because she is being targeted by someone." Makarov said " And you need me to protect her?" Natsu said. " Yes, do you accept this mission Natsu?" " You bet I do" Natsu replied. " Ok that is good you will leave for Crocus tomorrow and in the mean time take her to a hotel." Makarov told him. " Alright, let's go Hime" Natsu said as he held her hand and started running. And the only thing that Hisui could think was " His hand is warm" and blushed.

_**A/N: Heya everyone how's it going anyway here it is the second NaHi fanfic as someone beat me to writing the first. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Pls Fav, Follow and review and see you next time on The Next King of Fiore**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And where have you been? It has been super long since you updated this story!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well sorry, I was busy.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Busy being lazy?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey! I have been busy with something, which is none of your business.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Exactly being lazy**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever! Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters but I own this story.**_

_**Both of them: Please Favourite, Follow, and review. Also no flames at all.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 2: To the castle of Fiore!**_

Previously on The Next King of Fiore:

_" And you need me to protect her?" Natsu said. " Yes, do you accept this mission Natsu?" " You bet I do" Natsu replied. " Ok that is good you will leave for Crocus tomorrow and in the mean time take her to a hotel." Makarov told him. " Alright, let's go Hime" Natsu said as he held her hand and started running. And the only thing that Hisui could think was " His hand is warm" and blushed._

_**1 Day Later**_

_**Normal POV**_

" So are you sure that you don't want to ride in the carriage?" asked a man in full armour, this man is the personal guard of the princess, his name is Arcadios.

" Hell no! I am not going to ride in a death machine!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at the carriage.

Arcadios just sweat dropped at the **Dragon Slayer's** comment at the carriage.

" Um sure" Arcadios said as he, and Natsu walk beside the carriage.

_**Back with Fairy Tail**_

" Hey where is that Flame Brain?" Gray asked as he was scratching his head in annoyance.

" You're right where is he?" Lucy asked as she looked around the guild but she couldn't spot any the Pink coloured haired mage anywhere in the guild.

" Happy do you know where Natsu-san is? He's currently not in the guild now, which is very strange because he is usually one of the first to arrive in the guild." asked Wendy.

" Nope I didn't see him. I saw him early in the morning today but after that I didn't see anymore." replied the flying exceed.

" Man, where is that Flame Brain anyways?" Gray complained.

" Natsu is currently on a mission" came a voice from behind them.

The four then looked behind them only to see Erza and Master Makarov.

" What do you mean he's on a mission? Is he going on a solo mission? Cause if he is, I'm definitely going to beat him up for that" Gray growled menacingly as he then punched his hand into his palm.

" No he is not Gray, he actually got a special mission that only requires him" Makarov replied which confused them.

" And what kind of mission is that master? Natsu didn't even bring Happy along for this ' special mission '" Lucy asked the old man.

" Yeah, he must be eating fish without me! When he comes home, I'm going to make him buy all the fish in the world for me!" Happy said as he puffed his chest. He then entered his dream world and his eyes started shining as he imagined himself eating fishes of different kinds, different sizes, and different tastes.

" Yeah, we definitely lost Happy to his world" Lucy said as she then sweat dropped at the Blue Exceed's addiction of fish.

" So what mission did that Flame Brain take? You better hope that whatever mission that he's doing right now, he's not destroying things right now" Gray joked as Makarov then paled at that thought.

The old Master then shook his head at that thought first and decided to answer the **Ice Mage's** question.

" Natsu was actually requested by the King of Fiore to do a very important mission for him" Makarov said.

" Wait you mean his Majesty actually asked that Flame Brain for a mission, and not me?" Gray said shocked.

" Well actually it was Princess Hisui that chose Natsu" Erza said.

" Wait Hisui did?" Lucy asked shocked.

" Yes, she was actually being targeted by someone and her father demands that she has protection from this so, she actually came to the guild yesterday and chose her bodyguard" Makarov explained.

" And you're going to tell me that the Princess actually picked the Flame Brain as her bodyguard!?" Gray said in disbelief.

" Yes" Makarov said which shocked the guild.

But after a while the silence was then broken by laughter, laughter by Gray Fullbuster.

" Hahaha! Hey Gramps you better get some cash soon then! Because considering how dumb and reckless the Flame Brain is, he would probably destroy everything in the Castle, and he would even try to steal the crown from the King again" Gray laughed as Makarov then started turning as pale as a ghost at the possibility.

Makarov then fainted.

" Master!" Erza shouted in worry.

" Don't worry about Gramps, Erza, he's just worried about the money that he has to pay when the Flame Brain destroys the castle at Crocus" Gray said as he heard Makarov mumbling a few words.

" ...Money..."

" ...Pay..."

"...No more money!..."

Everyone then sweat dropped at their master.

" But thinking back to what Gray said, Natsu would cause a lot of mess" Wakaba said.

" Yeah and he'll probably cause the guild to go bankrupt" Macao added.

" Yeah and Salamander's recklessness would break lots of shit" Gajeel said.

" And his stupidity would lead him to stealing the crown from the King, again" Levy said.

" Haha! Yeah Flame Brain is so dead if he does that, I'm sure the Master would definitely give him a lesson that he'll never forget if he truly does these" Gray laughed.

The guild then started laughing at Gray's comment.

But unknown to them their **Dragon Slayer** actually felt their comments and sneezed.

" Hey, are you alright? Are you sick or something?" Arcadios asked the **Dragon Slayer**.

Natsu ignored the man's question and growled menacingly as fire then started dancing around the Fire Dragon Slayer's body.

" Woah, chill out!" Arcadios said as he was scared at the sight of the angered mage.

" What's wrong?" Arcadios asked.

" I can feel that someone just made fun of me, a lot" Natsu said as he growled.

" Well I didn't made fun of you, so please just extinguish the flames on your body" Arcadios said.

Natsu then sighed as he did so.

" Thank you" Arcadios said.

After a few more hours of walking, Natsu was now starting to complain.

" Are we there yet?" Natsu whined.

" No we're still quite far away from the castle" Arcadios replied.

Natsu was then shocked by this.

" What! We're still far away!?" Natsu said in disbelief.

" Man, I wish something interesting will happen! I'm so bored!" Natsu whined.

But as soon as he said that, a shuriken was then shot towards Natsu.

Natsu then saw the shuriken was aiming at him, just did a back flip as he managed to dodged the shuriken safely.

The guard that was driving the carriage then stopped.

" What is going on? Why did you stop the carriage?" Hisui asked as she was about to get out of the carriage but Arcadios then blocked the door so that Hisui could not open the door and head outside.

" I don't think that you should come out of the carriage, hime" Arcadios said as he saw a bunch of men coming towards them.

" But why?" Hisui asked with concern in her voice.

Natsu then smirked as he then punched his fist into his palm as flames started surrounding his body.

" Cause something interesting is finally happening around here" Natsu said.

After a while the group of people arrived in front of Natsu and Arcadios.

Then, one man then started walking towards Natsu.

Natsu saw that the man looked no older than 23, he has brown hair and has black hazel eyes. He is wearing a blue Tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and on his waist was a blood red sword.

Arcadios only stared in shock.

" Natsu-san that man is Yasha Arata! That man is on the list of " The Most Dangerous Mages " he's wanted by the Magic Council." Arcadios said which caused Natsu to smile wider.

" So you're one of the most dangerous mages, eh? That also means that your one of the strongest" Natsu said as Yasha then raised one of his eyebrow.

" Salamander? I was not informed of this" Yasha said as he looked at the people behind him.

" You all said that only a few guards were protecting the Princess, why is Salamander here?" Yasha asked with a certain edge to his voice.

The people behind him then flinched at the tone of the brunette's voice.

" W-we're s-s-sorry s-s-sir" one of the men stuttered.

Yasha then sighed in his mind.

' Useless men' Yasha thought to himself.

Yasha then sighed as he looked at Salamander and a dark smirk then crawled to his face.

" No matter, as long as I havea good fight, and have the Salamander's blood on my hands, then I'll take the Princess, and everything will be alright" Yasha said as started laughing maniacally.

But Yasha was then interrupted with a fiery punch to the face that sent Yasha crashing to a tree.

" Blah, blah, blah! Shut your yapping and let's get on with the fight!" Natsu said as he got into his battle stance.

" Old man!" Natsu called out to Arcadios.

" What is it?" Arcadios replied, ignoring the rude calling from the Dragon Slayer.

" Protect, Hisui, cause shit's about to get real" Natsu said as he smirked.

Yasha then charged at Natsu as was about to send a powerful punch at Natsu.

But the pink haired caught the punch.

The two mages both had a smirk on their faces.

This will be an amazing fight, and shit will start getting real.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I'm sorry that this update was short and really long but I was planning on doing the other stories first. Anyways chapter 3 won't be out for quite some time as this is still in a hiatus.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, you're just lazy!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: ****Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And where have you been? It has been super long since you updated this story!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well sorry, I was busy.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Busy being lazy?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey! I have been busy with something, which is none of your business.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Exactly being lazy**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever! Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters but I own this story.**_

_**Both of them: Please Favourite, Follow, and review. Also no flames at all.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 3: Natsu Vs Yasha Part 1**_

_Previously on The Next King of Fiore:_

_Natsu saw that the man looked no older than 23, he has brown hair and has black hazel eyes. He is wearing a blue Tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and on his waist was a blood red sword._

_Arcadios only stared in shock._

" _Natsu-san that man is Yasha Arata! That man is on the list of " The Most Dangerous Mages " he's wanted by the Magic Council." Arcadios said which caused Natsu to smile wider._

" _So you're one of the most dangerous mages, eh? That also means that your one of the strongest" Natsu said as Yasha then raised one of his eyebrow._

" _Salamander? I was not informed of this" Yasha said as he looked at the people behind him._

" _You all said that only a few guards were protecting the Princess, why is Salamander here?" Yasha asked with a certain edge to his voice._

_The people behind him then flinched at the tone of the brunette's voice._

" _W-we're s-s-sorry s-s-sir" one of the men stuttered._

_Yasha then sighed in his mind._

' _Useless men' Yasha thought to himself._

_Yasha then sighed as he looked at Salamander and a dark smirk then crawled to his face._

" _No matter, as long as I have a good fight, and have the Salamander's blood on my hands, then I'll take the Princess, and everything will be alright" Yasha said as started laughing maniacally._

_But Yasha was then interrupted with a fiery punch to the face that sent Yasha crashing to a tree._

" _Blah, blah, blah! Shut your yapping and let's get on with the fight!" Natsu said as he got into his battle stance._

" _Old man!" Natsu called out to Arcadios._

" _What is it?" Arcadios replied, ignoring the rude calling from the Dragon Slayer._

" _Protect, Hisui, cause shit's about to get real" Natsu said as he smirked._

_Yasha then charged at Natsu as was about to send a powerful punch at Natsu._

_But the pink haired caught the punch._

_The two mages both had a smirk on their faces._

_This will be an amazing fight, and shit will start getting real._

_**Normal POV**_

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu then charged towards Yasha with his fist coated in flames.

Yasha then managed to dodge the barrage of punches that Natsu was sending at him.

Yasha then managed to land a direct and powerful punch at Natsu's gut, causing the Salamander to flinch before regaining his momentum and kicked Yasha on his head.

Both men then jumped back so they could rest for a while.

" You're a strong fighter, Salamander" Yasha praised as he got his sword out.

" You too" Natsu said as he punched his fist into his palm.

" But I'll win this!" Both men said at the same time, determinedly.

" **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a red-orange coloured torrent of flames at Yasha.

" **Sword Magic: Slice and Dice**!" Yasha's sword was then surrounded by white light as he just sliced the flames in half.

This shocked Natsu a lot.

" Impressive eh? Well there's more where that came from" Yasha said as he then started swinging his sword and blades of wind then started headed towards Natsu.

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!"

Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames that countered the blades of wind.

Just as everyone seemed the blades of wind was breaking the fire, Natsu's attack then managed to break Yasha's blade of winds and was headed straight for him.

Yasha then had to cross his arms to protect himself from the flames.

But just as Yasha lowered his hands, Natsu appeared in front of him and sent a powerful right hook at his direction.

Yasha was then sent flying as he crashed into a tree.

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!"

Natsu then shot out a powerful torrent of flames at Yasha who was still on the ground.

Yasha saw the incoming flames and got out his sword twirling it, repelling the flames.

" What!" Natsu shouted out in shock.

' Come on Natsu you should know better not to underestimate a dangerous mage like Yasha, but you can still pull victorious if you just concentrate hard enough' Arcadios thought as he had already beaten all of Yasha's men.

Natsu was growling at himself.

' How could I forget what dad always said, never underestimate your opponent or they would win in the end' Natsu thought in his mind as he calmed himself.

' I need to calm myself in order to win' Natsu thought as breathe in some air.

Yasha knew what Natsu was trying to do and was not going to allow that to happen.

" Are you giving up?" Yasha taunted which struck a chord in Natsu's mind.

But Natsu reminded himself to stay calm.

" You know, you are really pathetic" Yasha continued to taunt.

Stay calm.

" And you were said to be one of the strongest Mages in Fiore? Disappointing"

Have to stay...calm.

" You think you can protect the Princess? I bet you are just going to fail this mission"

Stay calm, must stay calm.

" After catching the Princess and killing you, I'm going to o to your guild and show your head to everyone, maybe they are all as weak as you. I can probably kick their asses any day of the week! HAHAHAHA!" Yasha laughed as Natsu lost all means to stay calm.

" Did you just call my guild weak?" Natsu mumbled.

" What was that speak louder, I can't hear you" Yasha said.

Natsu then gave an emotionless face which creep Yasha out a little.

" Let's see you fight then. I'll make sure you won't speak crap again forever!" Natsu shouted in rage as Fire started surrounding the pink hair mage.

But what's more shocking was that his entire body was now surrounded by scales.

" Let's fight!"

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah sorry about these short chapters but for this story, I'll post up short chapters but I will also try to make it longer. But this story will make up in chapters.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, you're just lazy!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you! **_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

_Dragon's Heart_

_By Anabelle Blake_

_Summary: __**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: ****Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: ****What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Lost Master **

**By Iama2p**

**Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**

**Red's Quest: Fire**

**By MontagJ**

_**Summary: **_**Red and his friends have always loved Pokemon. Thanks to the famous Professor Oak, they're in for the in for the experience of a lifetime!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And where have you been? It has been super long since you updated this story!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well sorry, I was busy.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Busy being lazy?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey! I have been busy with something, which is none of your business.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Exactly being lazy**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever! Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters but I own this story.**_

_**Both of them: Please Favourite, Follow, and review. Also no flames at all.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 3: Natsu Vs Yasha Part 2**_

_Previously on The Next King of Fiore:_

' _Come on Natsu you should know better not to underestimate a dangerous mage like Yasha, but you can still pull victorious if you just concentrate hard enough' Arcadios thought as he had already beaten all of Yasha's men._

_Natsu was growling at himself._

' _How could I forget what dad always said, never underestimate your opponent or they would win in the end' Natsu thought in his mind as he calmed himself._

' _I need to calm myself in order to win' Natsu thought as breathe in some air._

_Yasha knew what Natsu was trying to do and was not going to allow that to happen._

" _Are you giving up?" Yasha taunted which struck a chord in Natsu's mind._

_But Natsu reminded himself to stay calm._

" _You know, you are really pathetic" Yasha continued to taunt._

_Stay calm._

" _And you were said to be one of the strongest Mages in Fiore? Disappointing"_

_Have to stay...calm._

" _You think you can protect the Princess? I bet you are just going to fail this mission"_

_Stay calm, must stay calm._

" _After catching the Princess and killing you, I'm going to o to your guild and show your head to everyone, maybe they are all as weak as you. I can probably kick their asses any day of the week! HAHAHAHA!" Yasha laughed as Natsu lost all means to stay calm._

" _Did you just call my guild weak?" Natsu mumbled._

" _What was that speak louder, I can't hear you" Yasha said._

_Natsu then gave an emotionless face which creep Yasha out a little._

" _Let's see you fight then. I'll make sure you won't speak crap again forever!" Natsu shouted in rage as Fire started surrounding the pink hair mage._

_But what's more shocking was that his entire body was now surrounded by scales._

" _Let's fight!"_

_**Normal POV**_

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu then charged towards Yasha at a very fast speed as Yasha had barely enough time to block his attack.

" W-what happened to you? You were not this strong a minute ago" Yasha gritted his teeth as his feet was destroying the ground that he was standing on because of Natsu's in his attack.

" You have make fun of my guild, I'll show you to never underestimate the power of Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared as flames erupted from his back and with it, Natsu was able to send Yasha flying.

But Yasha then gripped a tree branch and was able to land safely but Natsu then appeared in front of him and slammed his fist at his face.

And before Yasha could react, Natsu then slammed both of his hands on his head causing Yasha to crash to the ground, breaking it in the process.

Natsu then quickly retreated back as Yasha got up and had minor bruises on his face.

Yasha then wiped his face as he then spit out some blood from his mouth.

" **Fire Dragon Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Yasha.

Yasha then started twirling his sword as he was finding it much harder to disperse the flames than before.

But as soon as he had successfully dispersed the flames he saw that his gloves were melting and his hands had burn marks on his hands.

But he was then brought out of his thoughts by a powerful punch to his face from the side as he crashed into a tree.

Yasha then got out as his bangs were foreshadowing his eyes.

Arcadios could only stare at Natsu in awe.

Natsu Dragneel the man who had caused so much trouble for the Magic Council was having an easy time fighting off a dangerous criminal that even S Class has trouble fighting. Although in the beginning he had a rough start he now has no problem fighting Yasha ever since he was engulfed by the golden flames.

" Are you sure that you are a dangerous mage? Your kind of pathetic" Natsu said bluntly.

" Hehehe" Yasha chuckled softly but Natsu heard it with his enhanced hearing abilities.

" What's so funny?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

" You really think that I'm even fighting at my full force? You must be ridiculous!" Yasha smirked.

Yasha then looked downwards as his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

Natsu's eyes then widened in shock as he then retreated back.

" Natsu-san what's wrong?" Arcadios asked.

Natsu then narrowed his eyes at Yasha.

" His magical power has increased drastically, not only that, it's much more darker than most magic I've ever felt before" Natsu explained as he clenched his fist.

Just then the dark magic engulfed Yasha, shocking Natsu and Arcadios in the process.

" W-what the?" Arcadios said in shock.

" He was engulfed by his own magic" Natsu said as he too was shocked at what just happened.

And once the darkness had no longer engulfed Yasha, a more evil and demonic looking Yasha appeared.

On Yasha's brown hair had a single devil horn, on his arms, he had fins at the end of his elbow, on his body he had black markings on it, his legs also had black markings on them, on his back had black wings and finally on his face, his eyes were full of darkness that no one can see the slits in his eyes and his face was covered in darkness.

Whatever happened to Yasha before turned into this dark man in front of them.

The dark presence radiating from Yasha made both Natsu and Arcadios back away.

Arcadios continued looking at Yasha until Yasha looked back at him with his dark eyes, making Arcadios flinch and making the knight fall to the ground.

" Old man!" Natsu shouted as he rushed to the black haired man's side.

" H-his power is t-too strong. T-there's n-n-no way we can win" Arcadios stuttered as Natsu can see that the Knight's eyes were filled with fear.

Natsu then silently stood up and walked towards Yasha.

" N-Natsu-san?" Arcadios said.

" No matter what, Fairy Tail will always stick together even through thick and thin and the King of Fiore had sent a job request to Fairy Tail to protect the Princess, and that is just what I will do" Natsu said as he looked back at Arcadios.

" Go to the castle, bring the Princess home" Natsu said as Arcadios was shocked at what he said.

" W-what?"

" I'll keep Yasha busy so it is up to you to keep the Princess safe" Natsu said as he got into battle stance.

" T-there's no way that you can-"

" Bring the Princess out of here now!" Natsu yelled in rage as Arcadios flinched at the flames that danced around Natsu's body.

" A-alright then, good luck brave **Dragon Slayer**" Arcadios said as he got to the carriage and started driving away.

But the weird part was, Yasha didn't even attempt to stop Arcadios from leaving.

Natsu then cracked his knuckles and smirked at Yasha.

" So… where were we?" Natsu said as fire danced around him.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary:**__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: And where have you been? It has been super long since you updated this story!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Well sorry, I was busy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Busy being lazy?_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hey! I have been busy with something, which is none of your business._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Exactly being lazy_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever! Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters but I own this story._**

**_Both of them: Please Favourite, Follow, and review. Also no flames at all._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

**_Chapter 3: Natsu Vs Yasha Part 2_**

_Previously on The Next King of Fiore:_

_" Go to the castle, bring the Princess home" Natsu said as Arcadios was shocked at what he said._

_" W-what?"_

_" I'll keep Yasha busy so it is up to you to keep the Princess safe" Natsu said as he got into battle stance._

_" T-there's no way that you can-"_

_" Bring the Princess out of here now!" Natsu yelled in rage as Arcadios flinched at the flames that danced around Natsu's body._

_" A-alright then, good luck brave_**_Dragon Slayer_**_" Arcadios said as he got to the carriage and started driving away._

_But the weird part was, Yasha didn't even attempt to stop Arcadios from leaving._

_Natsu then cracked his knuckles and smirked at Yasha._

_" So… where were we?" Natsu said as fire danced around him._

_**Normal POV**_

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then charged towards Yasha at a very fast speed as his fist was coated by flames.

Yasha just stared at Natsu before he disappeared and reappeared behind the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was shocked but that didn't stop him from sending a fiery kick at Yasha who caught it easily before threw Natsu's leg to the side, making Natsu jump back.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames from his mouth at the brunette.

Yasha then held his hand up as he blocked the flames that Natsu shot.

This shocked Natsu as the Dragon Slayer growled at the brunette.

" Then face this! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought his hands together as flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing. The flames then started heading towards Yasha.

Yasha looked at the flames with an emotionless face before he raised two fingers and it glowed dark before the flames managed to disappear.

Natsu was even more shocked by this as Yasha slowly walked to his sword and picked it up.

Natsu got in a defensive stance, awaiting for Yasha to make a move.

So far Yasha was only looking at his sword before he disappeared.

Natsu's eyes widened at this and he quickly duck under, barely avoiding Yasha's sword by a few inches.

Natsu then sent a kick at Yasha who quickly disappeared.

Yasha then reappeared a few feet away from Natsu as the Dragon Slayer smirked.

" Now this'll be a fun match" Natsu commented as he charged towards Yasha.

Natsu then started sending punches at Yasha who either parried it or used his sword to block the attack.

' If I were to keep attacking him from close range he won't be able to disappear' Natsu thought as he sent another punch at Yasha who then disappeared.

" Heh guess I was wrong" Natsu said as he then turned around and punched forward and Yasha seemed to have groaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

" You won't be able to sneak up o me like that you know! Not against a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu growled as Yasha got up slowly as he glared at the pink haired male.

" I guess you are smarter than I have originally thought" Yasha said as he then opened his hand and a ball of dark energy started to form in the palm of his hand.

" **Darkness Opaque**!"

Yasha then shot the ball of energy at Natsu who duck under the attack before charging towards Yasha again.

Yasha then smirked as Natsu was about to strike the brunette before he was then shot at the back and fell forward right in front of Yasha.

Natsu then got up and jumped back.

' What the hell happened?' Natsu thought to himself as he then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Yasha blocked the attack with his sword.

' I have to focus!' Natsu thought to himself as his entire body was surrounded by flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!"

Natsu was then headed towards Yasha at a fast speed as he managed to head butt the brunette sending him back.

" I'm not done yet! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought his hands together as flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing. The flames then started heading towards Yasha.

Yasha then groaned in pain as Natsu then placed his hands on the ground.

" **Flaming Field**!"

Fire energy could be felt on the ground as Natsu smirked at the brunette.

" With this you won't be able to go into the shadows anymore, and if you do. Well, it'll hurt like hell" Natsu finished with a smirk as Yasha started glaring at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

' I will not lose easily. I can never lose!' Yasha thought in frustration as he charged towards Natsu.

" Too slow!" Natsu said as he jumped upwards as his fist was coated with flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Yasha was then sent back as Natsu appeared in front of him.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames from his mouth at the brunette.

Yasha then shout out in pain as he jumped back.

" Time to end this! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that was headed at Yasha.

Yasha was then caught in the middle of the flames as the brunette screamed out in pain as an explosion occurred with Yasha in it.

Natsu then started panting heavily as his **Dragon Force** was deactivated.

' Damn that was tiring' Natsu thought as he looked towards the direction that Arcadios and Hisui went.

' I better head towards the castle soon, I don't want them to be worried over me' Natsu thought as he started walking towards the castle.

But before he could make any more steps, whips of dark energy then wrapped itself around Natsu's legs before pulling him back.

" What the-" Natsu was unable to finish his sentence as he fell to the ground.

Natsu then turned back and his eyes widened in shock.

" No way.." Natsu said in shock as he saw none other than Yasha behind him.

" You're going to regret this, Dragneel!" Yasha spat the words out as his hands were surrounded by dark magic.

" **Corruption beyond the depths, let the darkness consume us all**" Yasha started chanting as his eyes were closed.

" **Darkness Overdrive: Hyper Cannon**!"

Yasha's hands then turned dark as he brought them together before he shot out a massive blast of dark energy at Natsu.

Natsu was unable to move because of the whip around his legs and braced himself.

The attack then caused a massive explosion in the forest.

_**With Hisui**_

Hisui then turned back and saw a massive explosion behind her.

" Arcadios" Hisui called out to her knight who was also looking at the explosion in worry.

' You better be safe Natsu. You're mission's not done yet' Arcadios thought in worry as he continued onwards his journey to the castle with Hisui.

_**With Natsu**_

Once the smoke cleared, Yasha could see Natsu on the ground, with many bruises on his body and the Dragon Slayer was also bleeding mostly from his head and body.

Yasha then started laughing maniacally as Natsu laid on the ground.

' Damn that hurts' Natsu thought to himself as he tried to get up but to no avail.

' Damn it, have I failed? No I can't fail now. I still haven't finish my mission to protect Hisui yet!' Natsu thought as he tried to get up but still failed.

' Come on, get up, get up!' Natsu thought in rage as he tried to get up.

Yasha, noticing Natsu's movements, smirked in victory.

" You can stop trying, Dragneel. You've lost. And once I kill you, I'll go after the Princess and then I'll destroy your puny guild as well" Yasha said as Natsu started growling.

' Come on body, just GET UP!' Natsu thought to himself as he found himself getting up.

" Impossible" Yasha said in shock as Natsu panted as he looked at Yasha with his bloody eyes.

" It's time for me to return the favor" Natsu said with a smirk as he made one step and he almost fell.

This made Yasha laugh.

" You can't even walk without going to fall, and to think I was worried" Yasha said as Natsu growled.

' Damn it, I need more power to beat him'

"( Natsu)" a voice called out in his head.

' Who's there?' Natsu replied in his head.

"( Take my power)" the voice said as Natsu could see blue flames in his head.

' What is that?' Natsu thought.

"( Fight on, Natsu)" the voice said before it disappeared.

Natsu then closed his eyes.

" It's time to end this! Goodbye Dragneel!" Yasha said as he threw his sword at Natsu.

Just as the sword was about to hit Natsu, blue flames then erupted from the ground, destroying the sword in the process.

" What?!" Yasha shouted in shock as the flames died out and saw Natsu fully healed. But there was a scar over Natsu's right eye.

" How is this possible?!" Yasha said as Natsu looked at his hands.

" I feel more powerful than I've ever felt before" Natsu commented as he looked at Yasha.

" I'll give you one last chance, Yasha. Give up now or face my wrath" Natsu commented as Yasha broke down laughing.

" Do you think I'm scared of you? Bring it on!" Yasha yelled out as he charged towards Natsu.

Natsu just stared at Yasha as the brunette sent a fist full of dark energy surrounding it.

Natsu then caught the fist with his right hand, shocking Yasha.

" Time for some payback" Natsu growled as his fist was surrounded by blue flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a powerful punch towards Yasha, sending him flying back.

Yasha then crashed into a tree as he grunted in pain.

Yasha then opened his eyes to see Natsu in front of him.

Yasha then had to duck under quickly as Natsu broke the tree that Yasha was crashed on.

Yasha looked at Natsu, scared before he sent a kick towards Natsu, sending the **Dragon Slayer** back.

' Damn, just a few minutes back I was kicking his ass and now the tides have turned' Yasha thought as he waited for Natsu to move.

Natsu then disappeared from sight much to Yasha's shock as the brunette started looking around for the pink haired male.

' Where is he? Up? Down? Left? Right?' Yasha thought as he felt a powerful impact behind his head as Yasha was sent flying yet again.

Just then Yasha was then kicked at the left side of his body by Natsu as the brunette then crashed into a tree.

Yasha then coughed out some blood.

Yasha was beginning to lose his consciousness as he saw as Natsu walked towards him.

He started fearing as he saw a silhouette of a Dragon behind Natsu as the Dragon Slayer walked towards him.

Yasha then bowed down to Natsu.

" I surrender, you win, Dragneel" Yasha said as Natsu smirked in victory.

" Now stay here while I contact the Magic Council, or you'll regret it" Natsu threatened as Yasha kept quiet.

After Natsu managed to get a hold of the Magic Council and a few minutes later they arrived with Lahar leading them.

" Thank you for capturing him for us, Mr. Dragneel." Lahar said as Natsu waved his hand.

" It's alright, and now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to do" Natsu said as he started walking towards the castle with Lahar watching him from behind.

' Maybe I was wrong about that Guild' Lahar thought as he and his men started walking back with Yasha in the carriage.

_**A few hours later**_

" I finally arrived!" Natsu said in glee as he was panting heavily.

' Damn that took me a long time to get here. I should hurry and to the castle. I can't have them worry over me' Natsu thought as he started walking towards the Mercurius.

As he walked towards the entrance the guards then blocked his way.

" Halt who are you?" one of the guard asked.

" Let him through, he's Princess Hisui's new bodyguard" a voice said and Natsu immediately saw Arcadios.

" Old man!" Natsu said as he pass through the guards.

" Nice to see you Natsu. It's good to know that Yasha has been defeated by you" Arcadios stated as the two were walking towards Hisui's room.

" Why?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

" Well we can't have Princess Hisui's bodyguard to be weak and you have just proven to us how a strong wizard you are" Arcadios said as Natsu smirked.

Once they arrived at Hisui's room, Arcadios left saying he had something to attend.

Natsu just entered the room without a second thought and the thing he saw next would be forever engraved in his mind.

Inside the room was Hisui wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Her lingerie was pink; but darker than Natsu's salmon pink hair, her bra was worn to where Natsu could see some cleavage and her panties was just held together by a thin string.

Both Natsu and Hisui started blushing uncontrollably for different reasons.

For Natsu's case, he had seen plenty of women in their undergarments before such as Lucy and Erza but for some reasons seeing Hisui in her undergarments just made his heart beat nonstop.

For Hisui's case however, this was the first time a male had seen her in this situation and for some strange reasons she felt hotter when she realized that it was Natsu who had seen her like this.

Hisui then started covering herself while letting out an embarrassed scream while Natsu quickly slammed the door shut while breathing heavily, a trail of blood was falling from his nose.

Natsu then made a mental note to himself that this was not to be told to Erza if not his life would be in danger.

Natsu shivered in fear as he could imagine Erza holding a rope while holding onto a crying Hisui.

" _Natsu be prepared for judgment!" Erza screamed out in rage as she charges towards him with a sword in her hand._

Natsu then shivered as he knocked on the door, learning his lesson after what had occurred before.

" C-come in" Hisui stuttered as Natsu slowly entered the room and saw the flustered look on Hisui's face.

" Um Hisui" Natsu called out to the jade haired beauty who turned to face the Dragon Slayer slowly.

" About before-" Natsu was unable to finish his sentence as Hisui raised her hand at him.

" Please just forget about that" Hisui said embarrassed as she looked at the ground.

Natsu immediately felt guilty seeing her look that way as Natsu rushed to her and placed his hands on her shoulder and his face was just inches away from Hisui's.

Hisui blushed yet again and was about to say something before Natsu interrupted her.

" Hisui, I'm very sorry" Natsu said shocking her.

" Eh?" Hisui said in shock as Natsu had a guilty look on his face.

" I didn't mean to do the thing I just did, I should have knocked before entering" Natsu said as Hisui looked at him a bit more before she giggled, confusing the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu then looked at her confused as Hisui smiled at him.

" Apology accepted" Hisui said with a smile as Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

" Thanks Hisui!" Natsu said with a cheerful tone making Hisui blush.

' His smile really does match his cheerful personality, is he the same person who destroyed the Eclipse Gate?' Hisui thought and when she was brought back to reality, Natsu's face was extremely close to her face, too close to her liking.

Hisui blushed when she realized that Natsu was able to take her first kiss here and now if he so please.

Natsu stayed at that position for some time before he placed his forehead on hers.

" Natsu?" Hisui called out to the pink haired male as his eyes were closed.

" You don't seem to have a fever so I wonder why you're face is so red" Natsu commented.

Hisui was unable to keep her giggles in as Natsu moved away.

" What's so funny?" Natsu asked as Hisui shook her head.

" Nothing!" Hisui said with a smile.

Later on, Arcadios entered the room and brought both Natsu and Hisui to the dining room with lots of food on the table.

Natsu then started drooling and was about to make a beeline towards the food before Arcadios pulled him back and wrapped a metal headband with two antennas on it.

" Eh? What's this?" Natsu asked.

" That is an electronic rod, today we are here to teach you table manners" Arcadios said as Natsu couldn't care less about what it was and could only stare at the food.

Natsu was then shocked as the Dragon Slayer grunted in pain when he felt the electricity course through his brain.

Natsu then glared at Arcadios who gave him a serious look.

" If you want to live in this castle then you need proper manners" Arcadios stated.

Natsu then shrugged his shoulders as he sat at the table.

" Now let us begin" Arcadios said.

" Well don't mind if I do!" Natsu said as he rushed to grab the food and was immediately shocked.

" Damn that hurts!" Natsu swore in pain before he was shocked again.

" When you are in the castle you are not to use any of your vulgar words" Arcadios said as he glared at Natsu.

Natsu then inwardly cried as his life was about to change.

**_End Chapter_**

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I hope it'll be soon_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: You never hope for anything like that!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Why you!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody._**__**_So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames._**

**_All of Have a good one everyone_**

**_-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: And where have you been? It has been super long since you updated this story!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Well sorry, I was busy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Busy being lazy?_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hey! I have been busy with something, which is none of your business._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Exactly being lazy_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever! Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters but I own this story._**

**_Both of them: Please _****_Favourite_****_, Follow, and review. Also no flames at all._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

**_Chapter 6: Natsu's life in the castle_**

_Previously on The Next King of Fiore:_

_**Normal POV**_

" _Now let us begin" Arcadios said._

" _Well don't mind if I do!" Natsu said as he rushed to grab the food and was immediately shocked._

" _Damn that hurts!" Natsu swore in pain before he was shocked again._

" _When you are in the castle you are not to use any of your vulgar words" Arcadios said as he glared at Natsu._

_Natsu then inwardly cried as his life was about to change._

_**Normal POV**_

"Again!" Arcadios shouted as Natsu grunted in rage as he had sat in the dining room for THREE STRAIGHT HOURS and he had not been given the chance to eat at all.

"Thanks for the food" Natsu said in a forced polite tone as he held a spoon in his left hand and a fork in his other hand.

Natsu then reached the chicken and managed to cut it properly and placed it on his plate.

Natsu then cried inwardly. He had finally done it! He can finally eat.

As Natsu was nearing the spoon that held the chicken, Arcadios decided to ruin the moment.

"Alright, congratulations Natsu. You have finally completed the first test, now let us proceed to the second test" Arcadios said as Natsu was then dragged by two guards.

"No, my chicken!" Natsu cried as he extended his hand to the dining table but he couldn't do anything.

Natsu then sighed as he really felt like this job was not worth it anymore.

Natsu was then dragged into a room with a woman who looked around 25 with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, she was wearing a formal black dress.

"Ah hello Mr. Dragneel" the female said as the guards then locked the door.

Natsu then grumbled as he attempted to get the electrical rod out of his head but before he was able to, he was shocked yet again.

"Ow!" Natsu shouted in pain as he turned and saw the woman holding a button in her hand.

"You are not supposed to take it out just yet" the blonde female said as Natsu just grumbled under his breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Natsu asked bored and because of that he was shocked again.

"What now!" Natsu shouted in rage.

"Before you ask any questions, you must introduce yourself and ask others their name" the female said.

"You already know my name anyways!" Natsu shouted at the females face and he was then shocked again.

"What was that?" the female asked as Natsu gritted his teeth.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, what is your name?" Natsu asked with a forced smile on his face.

'After all this I really am going to kick everyone's asses' Natsu thought in his head.

"Very good, and my name is Summer Long, it is a pleasure" the female now revealed as Summer greeted.

Natsu just grumbled in response.

"Now, today I will be teaching you some basic manners" Summer said as Natsu just nodded his head.

"Alright now it's really easy if you only cooperate" Summer said as Natsu nodded his head again.

"When you see the King later, how will you greet him?" Summer asked as Natsu thought that it was an easy question.

"It's easy, greet him as Gramps!" Natsu said with a cocky smile. Summer looked at him like he was the dumbest idiot in the world. And he might be.

Summer then shocked the Dragon Slayer, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Natsu cried out and was met by an angry glare by Summer.

"Now listen here, I want you to be serious and do this properly. Understand?" Summer growled into his ear as the Dragon Slayer then shivered in fear.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu saluted, making a mental note to not make the female in front of him angry.

"Now answer the question, correctly" the blonde haired woman said as Natsu gulped.

Natsu then remembered the time when Erza met the king and Hisui.

"Your majesty?" Natsu responded and Summer then smiled.

"Correct! Congratulations, now today's class is over. Now go and meet the king!" Summer said excitedly as she removed the electrical rod from his head and the guards opened the door and brought Natsu out.

'THAT WAS IT?!' Natsu used all his willpower to not shout that out loud as they had removed the electrical rod from his head.

He was then brought into a room with the King inside of it.

"Ahh, Natsu Dragneel. Welcome to my palace" The King said politely.

"Hey there G-, I mean your Majesty" Natsu greeted just as polite as the King chuckled.

"Looks like Summer's lessons are working" The king chuckled as Natsu had a sweat drop on his head.

'Yeah 'lessons'' Natsu thought as he looked up to the king.

"So why do you want to meet me, your Majesty?" Natsu asked.

The look on the king's face suddenly became serious.

"I'm sure you heard from either Hisui or the guards that someone is targeting her" The king stated as Natsu nodded his head as he had heard it from Arcadios.

"Well we managed to found the people that are targeting her" Natsu was shocked as he listen attentively. He needed to hear this.

"The people that are targeting her are from another kingdom, the Alvarez Kingdom." The king stated as Natsu tilted his head in confusion. He never heard of that before.

"Judging by the look on your face, it looks like you have not heard of the Alvarez kingdom before" Natsu then nodded his head at that.

The king then sighed.

"Well listen carefully because I don't plan on repeating this again" Toma said as he coughed into his hand.

"The Alvarez Empire is located on the western continent of Alakitasia. And for a long time the kingdom of Alvarez and Ishgar show great sense of hostility towards each other, yet no one knows why. Alvarez has even attempted to wage war on Ishgar's countries in the past." Toma explained as Natsu placed a hand on his chin.

"So because of that past, Alvarez are here to get Hisui because she's the princess of Fiore?" Natsu asked as Toma looked at the window.

"I am not so sure but that seems logical" Toma explained as Natsu then slammed his fist into his palm.

"So when those people from the Alvarez Kingdom come here, I can send them to kingdom come?" Natsu asked and when Toma nodded his head, Natsu smirked and flames engulfed he Dragon Slayer's entire body.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted in excitement as Toma smiled.

"Now, shouldn't you go to the training room?" Toma asked as Natsu tilted his head.

"Training room?" Natsu asked as Toma nodded his head.

"Just because you're learning to be more….mannered, doesn't mean you have to slack on your training, not after what I told you" Toma said as Natsu's eyes widened in excitement.

"So where is this training room?" Natsu asked as two guards appeared.

"We will escort you to it, Mr Dragneel." The guards said as Natsu then followed the two as Toma was left in his room alone.

'Train hard Natsu. I feel that this battle is not going to be any battles you participated in' Toma thought to himself as he watched the clear blue skies from his window.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu was then escorted to a very big arena where there were multiple training equipment inside.

Natsu then smirked when he looked at it.

They may look normal, but not to the eyes of a Dragon Slayer.

These training equipment were made of adamantine, one of the strongest metals on this planet.

Natsu recalled Erza's Adamantine Armour and when it managed to protect everyone from the Jupiter Cannon all the way back during the Phantom Lord attack.

'This is going to be fun' Natsu thought as he walked towards the training equipment.

Natsu then started punching a training dummy that was also made of adamantine.

Natsu then punched it with a fiery fist as the dummy looked like nothing attacked it at all.

Natsu then smirked as he lit his hands on fire.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then punched the dummy as hard as he can as a crack could be seen on the dummy.

Natsu smirked, proud of his work. After all, even Erza can't crack her armour when she tried.

"That was impressive" a voice said as Natsu turned his head to see a man with silver hair and light blue eyes. He looked around the same age as him.

He wears red scarf over his sleeveless armour with a black protruding shoulder padding, and a tattoo and bandages on his left arm. He also wears a gauntlet on his right hand. He also has a sword on his back.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked curiously.

The man then looked at him with his cold eyes.

"All you need to know is that I am your trainer" the man said as Natsu growled.

Natsu then had an idea as he saw the sword on his trainer's back.

"How about we have a match?" Natsu asked as this peaked his trainer's attention.

"Oh? Do explain" The silver haired man said.

Natsu then smirked. It looked like he agreed to it.

"The loser of the battle will have to listen to listen to the winner during training. How about it? Are you interested?" Natsu asked with a smirk, already knowing he would agree to it.

The man placed a hand on his chin before he nodded his head.

"Deal"

The two then stood at opposite ends of the training room as they moved the equipment away.

"Let's start in 3 seconds" the man said as he started counting down.

"3"

"2" Natsu then clenched his fists as an excited smirk was plastered on his face.

"1" The silver haired man then grabbed his sword from his back as his eyes narrowed.

"Go!"

The two then charged at each other, fast as they started exchanging attacks at one another.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu's fist was surrounded by flames as he sent a punch at the silver haired man who blocked it with his sword.

"**Whist**" the silver haired man whispered as he suddenly disappeared from Natsu's sight.

Natsu then looked around but realized that it was worthless and tried getting his opponent's scent,

The silver haired man was behind the pink haired Dragon Slayer as he was about to strike him from the back, Natsu managed to catch the attack, shocking him in the process.

The silver haired man then kicked Natsu's sides, allowing him to jump back.

'That was surprising, no one has been able to realize where I was when I'm in **Whist**' the light blue eyed male thought.

'So that man is a **Dragon Slayer**?' he then turned to Natsu who was smirking at him.

"That all you've got?" Natsu taunted and all he got was a glare.

"Bring it then!" The man then charged at Natsu in a very fast speed as the Dragon Slayer even had trouble keeping his eyes on the silver haired man.

Natsu then turned back to see the silver haired man attacking but as Natsu sent a punch at the man, all he felt was air, and Natsu felt a powerful force hitting his head.

Natsu then crashed to the ground as he turned to see the silver haired man looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Is that all YOU got?" The silver haired man smirked as Natsu got up and growled.

"Yeah? Well that this! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then inhaled some air before firing a torrent of flames from his mouth at the silver haired man.

"**Whist**!" the silver haired man then disappeared again as the flames missed its target.

The silver haired man then reappeared behind Natsu as the Dragon Slayer looked at him.

The two then charged at one another as they both attacked each other with their respective skills before they both jumped back.

Natsu then smirked at his opponent.

"Hey, you're not bad"

"You're not bad either" The silver haired man replied.

"But" the two said at the same time.

"I'll win!" the two finished as determined before they charged at each other once again.

**(A/N: I know you guys would prefer for me to use his name but I won't be revealing it until the end of the chapter)**

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu's hands then took the shape of two dragon wings and lashed out at the silver haired man.

The silver haired man blocked the attack with his sword.

"**Energy Bodhi**" the silver haired man whispered as he was suddenly glowing as he then broke the flames, shocking Natsu.

"**Assassin's Sword**!" the silver haired man then charged at Natsu as his sword glowed green as he aimed at Natsu's vital spot.

Natsu then barely got out of the way but the light blue eyed man stabbed the sword to the ground and kicked the Dragon Slayer from the back.

Natsu then coughed out some saliva as he was sent back. Natsu then turned around to face his opponent.

"**Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow**!" Flames then erupted from Natsu's elbow as he increased his speed at the silver haired man.

"**Whist**!" the silver haired man said as he suddenly disappeared from Natsu's sight.

Natsu then lit his hands on fire as he shot the flames from his hands at every direction, as a pained cry could be heard as the silver eyed man reappeared as parts of his shirt were burnt.

The silver haired man then looked at his opponent as he got another sword from his waist.

"It's been a long time since I've fought seriously" the silver haired man explained as he pointed his swords at Natsu.

Natsu then smirked when he heard that before he called upon his azure flames.

"Then you should know better than to underestimate me" Natsu said as he punched his fist into his palm.

The two then stared at each other before running a one another.

"**Fire Dragon's Azure Smasher**!"

"**Assassin's Sword**!"

Natsu's hand was surrounded by azure flames as he brought his fist down to his opponent who attacked his vital point.

The two were sent back as they both flinched.

'Damn that attack really hurts' the silver man thought.

'Damn, he attacked my vital point' Natsu thought as he held his love handles in pain.

The two were slightly panting as the door then opened catching their attention.

"Kiyan, what are you doing?" a female voice asked as the silver haired man revealed as Kiyan, turned to face the woman at the door.

"Eara? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in bed" Kiyan asked as Natsu turned as well to see a woman who looked the same age as he was.

She has long brown hair that reached her shoulders, she is wearing a white robe that covers her entire body. She is also wearing some small jewellery, but the one jewellery was a black necklace.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as Eara walked to Kiyan.

"Look what happened! You're hurt again, didn't His Majesty tell you not to keep fighting?" Eara scolded as Kiyan looked away and sighed.

"That guy wanted a fight and I said yes, there's no problem" Kiyan shrugged as Eara turned to meet Natsu.

"Hello there, my name is Eara and I am the castle's healer. You must be Natsu Dragneel correct?" Eara asked as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Natsu asked as Eara smiled at him.

"The King already told us about your arrival a few days ago" Eara explained as Natsu just nodded his head.

"Wait, he did?" Kiyan asked as Eara sighed before she smiled.

"You were on a mission so you didn't know about it" Eara said as Kiyan nodded his head.

"Well I'm going back to my room for a rest, I'm kind of tired" Kiyan said as he left the room.

Natsu then saw Eara smiling as Kiyan left.

"He must be important to you" Natsu stated as Eara nodded her head.

"He is, after all he is my boyfriend" Eara said as Natsu's eyes widened.

He did not expect that.

"I know what you are thinking. How someone like him is with someone like me, is that correct?" Eara asked as Natsu nodded, causing Eara to giggle.

"Believe me when I say that you are not the first." Eara said as she sat down on a chair.

"He and I first met when he was on a mission and we didn't really have a good start" Eara giggled, remembering the first time she met her beloved boyfriend.

"He and I were from different empire and he was sent on another mission to rescue me. I didn't trust him at firs but after he protected me from a few monsters, I grew to trust him and from there I started having feelings for him" Eara smiled.

"At the end of our journey together, I confessed to him but he neither rejected nor did her accept. But after some problems that he dealt later on, he did accepted and we were together for the past 3 years and are now working for the king" Eara explained as Natsu was curious about what the 'problem' was but didn't ask.

"Well I'll go and see Kiyan, he must be fast asleep already" Eara said as she started walking to the door.

"Oh and by the way Natsu" Eara called out as Natsu turned to her.

"Love is a mysterious thing, it doesn't matter who you are, as long as you keep strong feelings for that person, it's worth fighting for it" Eara said as she exited the room, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

**_End Chapter_**

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I hope it'll be soon_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: You never hope for anything like that!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Why you!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody._**__**_So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames._**

**_All of Have a good one everyone_**

**_-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


End file.
